goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Land Resort
Vyond Land Resort (Formerly Go!Animate Family Suites 1987- January 20, 1998, Go!Animate Land Escape January 20,1998-2013, and GoAnimate Land Resort July 6, 2013-2018) is based off Universal Orlando Resort. It's 24/7. Slogans * Where the Magic of the movies meet the thrills of a lifetime (1993-2012), 1st slogan * Go Ride your Own (2013) The Complex Theme Parks * Vyond Land - a movie and television show based theme park. Opened July 1987. It's open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm * Vyond Adventure Park -The second park. Opened February 2001.It's open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm Water Parks * Vyond's Raging Waters''' '- a water park located in Vyond Adventure Park. Opened February 2001 as Go!Animate Raging Waters Water Park. Renamed GoAnimate Raging Waters in 2013 and Vyond's Raging Waters on May 6, 2018. * 'Vyond's Volcano Bay'' ''-''' '''A water park located next-door to Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on May 2018.It's open from 7:00 am to 10:00 pm Vyond Citywalk Vyond Citywalk contains 4 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 27,1999 and is 24/7. Dining * Hard Rock Cafe Vyond * NASCAR Sports Grille * Pizza Hut Express * KFC Express. * Nickelodeon Scoop-It-Up Ice Cream Parlor - A Häagen-Dazs ice cream parlor, shake cafe, and Auntie Anne's snack bar inside the Nickelodeon Store. * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Dunken Donuts. * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville * Starbucks * Auntie Anne's * Chili's * Bubba Gump Shrimp Company, inspired by the 1994 film Forrest Gump * McDonald's * Pat O'Brien's Bar – a franchise of the original bar/restaurant in New Orleans. * Burger King * Panda Express * Moe's Southwest Grill * Fusion Bistro Sushi & Sake Bar * Bob Marley – A Tribute to Freedom * Red Oven Pizza Bakery * Cold Stone Creamery * Menchie's Frozen Yogurt * Vivo Italian Kitchen * 'Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe '- A restaurant inside the Nickelodeon Store 'Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018. It's next to Nickelodeon Scoop-It-Up Ice Cream Parlor. * Hot Dog Hall of Fame * Bread Box Handcrafted Sandwiches * The Cowfish Sushi and Burger Bar * NBC Sports Grill & Brew * Bahama Breeze (1999-present) * Chick Fli A (1999-present) * Red Robin * Red Lobster * Buffalo Wild Wings F'ormer Restaurants *'Scoops 'R' Us '- A Häagen-Dazs ice cream parlor, shake cafe, and Auntie Anne's snack bar inside the Toys 'R' Us. It opened in December 2011. It also had a Pepsi Spire machine from December 2011 to 6/29/18, until the Scoops 'R' Us shut down. Opening Date: '''7/4/09 '''Closing Date: '''6/29/18 '''Replaced By: '''Nickelodeon Scoop-It-Up Ice Cream Parlor Entertainment * BounceU (2005-present) * Bob Marley – A Tribute to Freedom * Dave N Busters * NBA City (1999) * NBA Experience (2018), opens before it does in Disney Springs. * The Groove * Hard Rock Live, a separate performance venue adjacent to the Hard Rock Cafe * Red Coconut Club * Blue Man Group, a live show featuring Blue Man Group (June 8, 2007–present) * Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville, Live bands take to the restaurant’s stage to perform every evening. * Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf * Tropicana Casino * '''Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel - A Ferris wheel inside Toys 'R' Us Opening Date: '''February 27, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''June 29, 2018 '''Replaced By: Nicktoons Slime Wheel * Nicktoon's Slime Wheel '- A Ferris wheel inside Nickeldoeon Store '''Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced:'Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel * The World of Hasbro * Chuck E. Cheese's - a kid/family entertainment fun center and pizzeria restaurant and also the largest in Vyond. it opened on February 27, 1999 * NASCAR Simulator (at NASCAR Cafe) * iFLY Vyond * M&M's World(1999-2014) * PBS Kids World (2015-present) * The Rising Star * Dino's Shopping * '''World of Nintendo - A Nintendo Store * Cartoon Network World (1999 present) * The World of Hasbro - a Hasbro-themed store. * Amazon (1999-present) * BMG Gear * Fossil, Inc. * Fresh Produce * Quiet Flight Surf Shop * Universal Studios Store * Hart & Huntington Tattoo Company * Skechers * Apple * GameStop * Lego Store * Hugo Boss * JCPenny * Macy's * Boscov's * Pink/Victoria's Secret (together) * Sprint * AT&T * Build-A-Bear * UKW Wrestling * Lego Store * Skechers * Target (1999-present) * Toys R Us (1999-2018. Replaced by Nickelodeon Store) * Walmart (1999-present) * Old Navy (April 20, 2011-present) * KB Toys (March 21, 2019) * Nickelodeon Store - a Nickelodeon-themed store. Opening Date: '''November 16, 2018 '''Replaced: '''Toys "R" Us * Geoffrey's Toy Box (March 21, 2019) Hotels * '''Jurassic Lodge, a hotel and spa based on Jurassic Park novel by Michael Crichton and film series by Steven Spielberg Opening Date: May 1, 1997. * The Vyond Character Lodge & Indoor Waterpark '''- A lodge similar to Great Wolf Lodge '''Opening Date: June 19, 2001. * PBS Kids Resort - Opened June 1, 2003. Announced in 2001 and building began 3 weeks later. The hotel was constructed with 42 standard rooms themed to Dragon Tales and another 34 premium rooms themed to different shows like Wild Kratts, Ready Jet Go, and Splash and Bubbles. Room amenities include child-friendly features, such as steps up to the sink and children's toilet seats. The hotel features PBS Kids-themed shows and entertainment, which run every day of the year, as well as the "PBS Restaurant". * Vyond's Cabana Bay Beach Resort - A 60's themed Hotel Opening Date: '''May 26,2016 * '''Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort - A Hotel themed to SEGA Opened: June 6,2000. * The Hogsmeade Lodge, Opened: May 8th 2015 * Nickelodeon Suites Resort - A Hotel Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoon's Note : Not To Be Confued With The Former Nickelodeon Suites Resort At Orlando This Opened Before The One In Orlando Opened: 'June 6,2001. * '''Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites '- A Hotel Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoon's '''Opened: March 31,2005 * Vyond's Asian Resort '- Opened on November 1, 2007 * '''Vyond's Persian Resort '- Opened on November 1, 2007 * 'Vyond's Venetian Resort '- Opened on November 1, 2007 * '''Reflections-A Vyond Lakeside Lodge - A 900 room hotel that opened in July 2018. Announced in 2013. Construction began one year later * CASORT (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino Opening Date: June 17, 1997. * Vyond’s Aventura Hotel '''- Opened on June 1, 2018 * '''Loews Sapphire Falls Resort at Vyond Land - Opened on July 7, 2016 * 123 Sesame Place Resort '- A Sesame Street Themed Hotel '''Opening Date: '''April 16, 2000. * '''Hard Rock Cafe at Vyond Land '- A Hotel themed to Hard Rock Cafe Opened: January 19, 2001. * 'Vyond's Beach Club Resort '- Opened in 1990 * '''Super Nintendo Resort - Opened on the day the Wii was released which is November 19, 2006. A hotel with 23 floors of rooms, with the top level being a giant pool & restaurant, and the first floor being check-ins, a service center, and a sushi bar. * Universal's Storybook Wonderland Hotel '- A 8,000 hotel room themed to children's books. Announced in July of 2008 and construction began in 2009. It was complete in 2016 and opened the same year. * '''Vyond's Royal Egyptian Resort '- One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * 'Vyond's Polynesian Resort '- One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * 'Vyond's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground '- One of the 3 opening day hotels in 1987 Opened in 1987 * '''Vyond's Sunset Pier Hotel - Opened in 1991 * The Equestrian Resort - Hotel based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Announced in 2011. Construction began 3 weeks. later. Opened on June 16. * The Equestria Girls Resort - Hotel based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Announced on February 1, 2016. Construction began 3 weeks later. Opened on March 21, 2019. * Vyond's BoardWalk Inn - Opened in 1990 * Vyond's Caribbean Beach Resort '''- Opened in 1988 * '''Vyond's Pop Century Resort - Opened in 2003 * Vyond's Riviera Resort '''- Opened August 2018 * '''The Great Valley Resort - A hotel based on 3,000 hotel rooms, 1,000 family suites, and a pool with 2 water slides. Announced in 2001. Construction began in February 2003. Construction ended in 2007. It opened in 2008. * Legoland Hotel '''- Opened in 2013 * '''Legoland Beach Retreat - Opened in 2015 * Legoland Castle Hotel - Opened in 2018 Transports Vyond Water Taxi Express * 123 Sesame Place Resort * Nickelodeon Suite Resort * Loews Sapphire Falls Resort at Vyond Land * Hotel PortAdventure * Hard Rock Hotel * Jurassic Park Lodge * Legoland Hotel * Legoland Beach Retreat * Legoland Castle Hotel * The Hogsmeade Lodge Vyond Land Resort Bus Express * CASORT * Hard Rock Hotel. * Hotel PortAdventure * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort * Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites * Sonic Green Hill Zone Resort * Legoland Hotel * 123 Sesame Place Resort * Vyond's Royal Egyptian Resort * Jurassic Park Lodge * Cabana Bay Beach Resort (Vyond) * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (Vyond) Category:Go!Animate Land